


Edinburgh

by In_love_with_writing002



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is bad at Temptations, Aziraphale just needs to rebel, Does it count as MCD if they die in real life?, Edinburgh, Gen, Soho, The bookshop, Wine, tagging it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_writing002/pseuds/In_love_with_writing002
Summary: In which Aziraphale does a blessing and a temptation in early 1601.





	Edinburgh

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know much about Essex other than what I found on a Wikipedia article. Anyway please enjoy!

**Edinburgh, 1601**

The second Earl of Essex was not a great man, Aziraphale decided. Queen Elizabeth certainly deserved better. For  _ some  _ reason she adored him. Temptations were a good bit of fun too, he decided while in discussion with Essex in his town mansion.

“What I think you should do,” Aziraphale began when prompted. “Is rebel.” He realized rapidly that this was what Crowley had  _ wanted _ , was for Aziraphale to talk about rebelling to slate the demon’s obscure need to point out that Aziraphale was a terrible angel. “I don’t think it’s at all fair that you didn’t get your company back.” He lifted the bottle of wine they’d been drinking from, which was a good sweet wine from Essex’s rapidly deteriorating monopoly. “This is  _ yours,  _ isn’t it?” He asked. Essex narrowed his eyes in his drunken haze.

“S'pose,” He replied eloquently.

“ _ Precisely _ ,” Aziraplale stated. “You should gather your men, march right up to the Queen and tell her,” he mimed the action as he spoke, still holding the bottle. “This is  _ my _ wine.  _ My  _ company. And I’ll be  _ damned _ if I let you take it away.” Essex was nodding along like he thought it was a  _ very good plan. _

“Yes, yes, you’re right,” he agreed. “But I lost all my men when I was jailed.” Aziraphale set the bottle down and pointed a finger at him.

“You can find more! Gain followers for your  _ house, _ if it gets you your company. You really just ought to do  _ something _ .” It was a mission already doomed to fail. Days earlier, Aziraphale had spoken to Robert Cecil and had told him he would receive a special gift. (“What is it? How will I know when to use it?” Aziraphale had smiled. “That’s the point dear boy, opportunity happens when you least expect it.) It hadn’t been much of a blessing, but the result would hopefully end up the same, The second Earl of Essex’s head off of his terrible shoulders. “And you ought to do it soon, what with the state of your finances.” The Earl, drunk on wine and temptation, agreed.

“You give good advice,” He muttered. “Would you stay and help me?” Aziraphale had been working on a response to this question for a while. He hadn’t quite found anything believable.

“I can’t, I’m afraid. I have to return to work in England. I’d love to stay, but really, it can’t wait.” Essex made a soft sound of disappointment.

“You’re a businessman, of course! No wonder you have such a strong stance on my problem. Well where are you working at? I’ll have to send a bottle of wine as a treat when I’m finished and have the company again.”  _ Oh, bugger follow up questions.” _

“Oh, nowhere important really. Just a...” He looked around for something to latch onto, and caught sight of a book. “A bookshop! A new one, started it myself. Over in ah, Soho. Lovely little place.” He said, lying through his teeth.

“I always thought you were a book man! You’re very intelligent, Mister Fell.” Aziraphale felt a blush rising in his cheeks and he cleared his throat.

“Well thank you,” He said with a tight smile. “I really should be going soon. Before the evening is out. I’ve got a… thing for the… the bookshop.”

“Oh of course. I understand business meetings. Go on then, and expect a bottle of wine in Soho within the week!” Essex ushered him out and they wished each other luck. Aziraphale left hoping to Somebody that he’d done this temptation right. He was getting better at them but Crowley was really the best at it. At the very least it was a mission doomed to fail, but if it succeeded or took longer than expected, well, Aziraphale didn’t mind Soho.

**Author's Note:**

> Aziraphale started his bookshop either because of a bet with Crowley or he needed an excuse and then felt bad for lying.


End file.
